


Tourniquet

by PrincessTurk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Drama, Leashes, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTurk/pseuds/PrincessTurk
Summary: A Sephiroth/Cloud one-shot collection. Hard Yaoi/kink. The first chapter was the very first hard Yaoi piece that I ever wrote.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Published on FFnet on April 2, 2010.  
*Title inspired by Marilyn Manson's "Tourniquet".

He handled the blond man so easily, so gently. It was as if Cloud could break.  
But the strength Sephiroth possessed was immense.  
He could break Cloud in half if he wanted to, but the thought had not crossed his mind.

_Oh, Gods._ Sephiroth could feel the blood boiling in his veins, could feel sweat forming on his skin. It was dark in the room except for slivers of moonlight that filtered in through the curtains hanging on the window. Not a sound could be heard aside from the quiet sucking noises that Cloud made while on his knees in front of him.

Cloud was not holding anything back tonight. He had kept all of his secrets hidden inside, his secret desires, a secret lust, secret love. He trailed his hand down the chest of the silver-haired man, dragging his fingernails down along the way. He felt Sephiroth shiver. His other hand wrapped around the length of Sephiroth's cock, moving it in rhythm with his mouth. He was giving it his all tonight. Giving it all to this beautiful long-haired man and loving the slightly sweet taste of his flesh and pre-cum.

He would have gladly died here.

He felt a hand at the back of his head, Sephiroth's fingers threading themselves through his short blond hair. He felt a slight tug at his locks but ignored the pain. He concentrated on the way Sephiroth groaned when Cloud moved his tongue a certain way, and repeated the action. The man would not last for too much longer, and he had to be very, very careful not to push him over the edge.

"Stop," Sephiroth grunted in a low voice. Cloud took his cue and gave Sephiroth's cock a last lick. Getting up from the floor, he met Sephiroth eye to eye as he uttered the words that had been stuck in his throat for months now.

"I... I love you."

"I know."

Cloud was taken aback by Sephiroth's dull reply. He had hoped he would say it back, or allude to it in some small way, but the tall man just stood there, his glowing eyes hungry with lust.

Cloud had never done this before, never had been with anyone.

"You suck cock like a pro, Strife."

Cloud blushed, his pale skin feeling overheated and every inch of his body on fire. "Thanks," he said. Adding, "I learned by watching you do it to me."

Sephiroth chuckled softly and led Cloud to his bed. He had not been the first, nor would he be the last to be in his bed. He still had his eye on Zack Fair.

"Come." He motioned to Cloud with a finger, beckoning him to join. "I have something for you." He reached under the mattress and pulled out a black leather collar. "I want you to put it on." Cloud did so dutifully as Sephiroth pulled a chain leash from underneath the mattress as well. He hooked it to the collar that Cloud was wearing and gave it a slight but strong tug.

"I considered a horse bit and a saddle, but this suits you more."

He helped Cloud onto the bed and forced him into a kneeling position - ass in the air, hands in front of him. He yanked the leash and heard Cloud let out a small yelp in surprise. A tight blindfold was wrapped around Cloud's head, blocking out all light. In the darkness, he began to panic.

"I'm right here. I won't hurt you," he heard Sephiroth say.

He heard a small click and felt Sephiroth's cold fingers working their way into his tight ass. He flinched from the cold lubrication but moaned as Sephiroth's fingers worked magic on him. He felt the hand trail down to his cock and play with it teasingly. He gasped when he felt Sephiroth's hands placed on his hips and massaging his asscheeks.

A bright flash of pain shot through Cloud as Sephiroth pushed his massive cock into Cloud's tight ass. "Ohhh, nggghhh..."

Sephiroth said nothing. One hand still on Cloud's hip and the other hand wrapped tightly around the leash, he began his deliberately slow movements, drawing out each thrust to make it last.

"So good." It was all Cloud heard him say. He felt Sephiroth slowly start to pick up speed, felt fingernails digging into his asscheek. Faster and faster, the silver-haired man fucked Cloud within an inch of his life. Cloud moaned, a sound that was long and drawn out, when he came. Sephiroth grunted and cursed when he himself came. It was the best orgasm he had had in a very, very long time. Whether it was the sex or something else, Sephiroth felt different.

Removing the blindfold and collar from Cloud, he tossed them to the floor and scooped up Cloud in his arms. They lay in bed, their sweat mingling. "Sleep, now," Sephiroth told Cloud softly. When he was sure that Cloud had drifted off into a deep sleep, he shifted his weight and leaned over, placing a light kiss on Cloud's cheek. He rested his face close to the side of Cloud's head and closed his eyes.

"I... I do love you."

Cloud smiled inside while pretending he was asleep. He had known all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter was written while listening to "Prison Sex" by Tool on repeat.  
_"You've got your hands bound and your head down and your eyes closed. You look so precious now..."_

Cloud wasn't expecting Sephiroth to knock on his door, not at three o'clock in the morning - and certainly not after they had both admitted their love for each other during a hot fuck. But there he was, waiting patiently with his arms at his side as Cloud opened the door a crack and squinted at the porch light.

"What do you want? It's 3 A.M., Sephiroth." He was groggy and irritated from being woken up. Sephiroth gave a quick glance at the chain lock that helped to hold the door closed. With one swift movement, he jammed one of his black leather boots into the crack of the door. Cloud barely had time to back away as Sephiroth raised an elbow and slammed his arm into the door, splintering the wood around the chain lock and sending it clattering to the floor. He shook off bits of the wood from his pristine boots and walked through the door, shutting it behind him. Cloud stood against a wall, his nerves jumping. He was afraid. What was Sephiroth thinking, barging in here like this?

Sephiroth crossed the room quickly and slammed a hand on the wall near Cloud's head and pressed his body against the small blond. He heard Cloud gulp loudly. Running a finger down Cloud's cheek, he smiled deviously. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you too badly."

Cloud allowed a nervous laugh to pass through his lips. Trembling, he lifted his hands to grip Sephiroth's leather coat, but the tall man grabbed his wrists.

"You don't touch me unless I give you permission, Strife. That's an order."

Sephiroth led them to Cloud's bed and pointed to his pants. "Strip," he told Cloud. Like a submissive little cadet, he quickly shed his pants and stood at attention - and, Sephiroth noticed with delight, so did his cock. He grabbed the lamp from Cloud's bedside table and unplugged it. With one quick yank, he ripped the electrical cord from the device and let the lamp fall to the floor, where it shattered in pieces at their feet. "Turn around and put your hands behind you," he commanded Cloud.

He wrapped the cord around Cloud's wrists and made sure it was tight. Leaving a little room on the cord for easy gripping, he gave it a hard yank and saw Cloud buck forward from the movement. He let out a small whine of pain and twisted his hands frantically, trying to work his way out of the unconventional tourniquet. Sephiroth raised his hand and gave Cloud a hard smack on the ass. He cried out and almost collapsed, his knees weak from pain. Sephiroth caught him easily with one arm across his chest. Pulling the blond closely to him, he whispered, "Remember your place in the ranks, cadet." The hot breath in Cloud's ear made his cock jerk, and then he was on his knees in the bed. With his hands bound and his head crushed into the mattress, he had no choice but to stay where he was.

He heard the clinking of metal buckles as Sephiroth began to pull his boots off. With a surge of bravery, Cloud uttered, "You should keep your coat on this time, maybe put your boots back on. Make it official that I've been fucked by the General." Sephiroth hummed in approval. "Hmm. Good idea." He put his boots back on and dropped his pants to his ankles. He moved slowly and pulled up a wooden chair next to the bed. He helped Cloud stand, then sat down and spread his legs slightly. "Come," he beckoned with a finger. Cloud came to him and immediately began to straddle Sephiroth on the chair. Sephiroth held onto his hips, hovering the blond over his cock in anticipation. With a quick lift of his hips and a quick shove downward of Cloud's hips, he speared the wriggling cadet onto his hot flesh.

Cloud cried out in pain. It hurt him like hell. There had been no ease of passage whatsoever. He saw the pain reflected in Sephiroth's eyes as Cloud's inner muscles tightly squeezed the man's cock. After a few seconds, the pain was gone from Sephiroth, and Cloud could have sworn that he had seen fire appear in the General's pupils. Sephiroth kept a firm hold on Cloud's hips and began to lift him up slowly, and just as soon as he was lifted, Cloud felt himself lowered again.

"Say it, cadet," Sephiroth grunted.

Cloud didn't have to ask what he meant. He caught his breath and moaned. "Fuck me, General. I'm just a lowly cadet," he sputtered and panted. Sephiroth moaned deeply in his chest and bit into Cloud's neck, drawing blood. The stinging hurt and he felt the blood begin to drip down his pale neck. Sephiroth's eyes lit up at the sight of the blood, red like a summon materia, and he licked the trail back up to its exit wound. He sped up his strokes inside of Cloud, watching the blond's head bob up and down uncontrollably. Cloud was losing his drive, and Sephiroth knew what he had to do. Reluctantly, he reached a hand around Cloud's back and fumbled with the knot on the electrical cord. Releasing his wrists from the painful binding, Sephiroth nodded in approval as Cloud lifted his arms to wrap them around his neck.

Cloud hugged Sephiroth closely to him and braced himself, finally able to take control of the situation. He let Sephiroth relax and completely took over, riding the General and cursing all the while.

"General, Sir! Fuck me, General! You are a fucking god, Sir!" His cheeks were red, and his cock rubbed constantly against Sephiroth's stomach, causing heated friction to build him up almost to an orgasm. There was only one thing missing. He kept whimpering, rising and falling, loving the feeling of Sephiroth buried so deeply inside of him, but he wanted to come. "Sir! Permission to come!" he gasped breathlessly.

Sephiroth grasped Cloud's cock with one hand and kept his other hand steadily on the blond's hip. With hard strokes and fast movements, Sephiroth brought him to orgasm. Cloud cried out so loudly that his voice cracked and made his throat hurt. It was a violent episode; his nails dug into Sephiroth's shoulders and his head jerked forward.

"Damn!" Sephiroth cried out. His own orgasm was just as violent, the wooden chair creaking beneath him and threatening to break apart. It took him a few minutes to recover. When he did, he lifted Cloud from his lap and laid him on the bed. Kissing him on the forehead, he mumbled, "Love you.," and pulled his pants up.

Walking to the door so he could go back to his own home, he stopped when a mirror on the wall reflected his face.

A smear of blood was present on his mouth.

He licked his lips and smiled deviously. He loved it rough. Thankfully, so did Cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud had passed out, completely spent from his tryst with Sephiroth. He awoke two hours later with a stiff back and aching limbs and muscles. Getting up from the bed, he walked to the bathroom to clean up. There were bruises and scratches present on his pale body, and his neck hurt like hell from where Sephiroth had bitten him. Blood was dried in streaks on his skin, he noticed, examining himself in the bathroom mirror. He ran a hot bath and slowly eased himself into the tub. Purple welts surrounded his wrists where the cord had cut off his circulation.

He quickly washed himself and got out of the bath, knowing that Sephiroth would want to see him again that morning before training began at 8 o'clock. Exactly how he would train with his wrists aching like they were, he had no clue.

Sure enough, the phone on his small kitchen table rang. His hand lingered over the receiver for a moment, then picked it up. "Strife here," he said - and was not at all surprised to hear Sephiroth's low, seductive voice in his ear.

"You have about three minutes to get your scrawny ass to my apartment, cadet. I have a surprise for you."

Cloud's pants tightened at the sound of his voice, his thoughts racing. What could the General have in store for him this morning? Only one way to find out. He set the receiver back down as he heard Sephiroth hang up on the other end without so much as a quick goodbye. Tossing his boots on in seconds flat, he made a mad dash for the door, not even bothering to lock it behind him.

The General did not like to be kept waiting, although on occasion, he could fake it.

Cloud reached Sephiroth's apartment door and tapped softly. Sephiroth opened it and moved aside to let him enter. As the door shut behind him with a hard slam, Cloud jumped. A hand quickly snaked around to Cloud's pants and long, nimble fingers worked their way under the waistband of the soft material. A pleased hum came from Sephiroth as he found Cloud to be hard already. He led the blond into a back room and raised his hand, motioning toward the strange contraption and looking at Cloud for his reaction.

Eyes widened, Cloud's mouth dropped open and he gasped. A leather and chain contraption hung from the ceiling. Sephiroth gave him a push forward.

"Today is my birthday."

"…H-Happy birthday, sir."

Sephiroth paid no mind to Cloud's sputtering and removed his long coat. Underneath, there was nothing but his black boots and a leather collar around his neck. "Undress," he told Cloud, and the small cadet did so with much obedience. He helped Cloud onto the contraption and the blond laid down, the chains squelching under his weight.

"Spread your arms." Cloud did as he was told, though he was shaking like a leaf. He had a hint of what would happen, but he wasn't too sure about it until Sephiroth snapped silver handcuffs across his wrist tightly. "Legs in the air." Sephiroth helped him lift his legs and bound him by his ankles, causing Cloud's ass to hang in mid-air, legs spread and knees bent. He stepped back for a moment and smiled deliciously at what was before him. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a black strap.

"Shhh. Relax," he whispered to Cloud, tapping him softly on the blond's trembling lips with his finger. He took the strap and placed it between Cloud's lips and tied it at the back of his head. One quick motion produced a riding crop from the inside of his boot, which he softly brushed along Cloud's chest, circling his nipples gently then bringing the whip down with a hard smack. Cloud wriggled and the chains shook in earnest. "Mmph!" Cloud moaned, his sounds muffled by the material in his mouth.

Sephiroth ignored the blond and worked his way to his cock, giving it a slight nudge with the whip. Then, as Cloud's eyes widened and muffled sounds of "Nmph! Nmmmph!" reverberated in Sephiroth's head, he gave the flesh a hard smack.

"Nmmmmph!" Cloud jerked in pain and tried to get loose, but to no avail.

Sephiroth chuckled as a tear slipped from the blond's eye. "You know I love you, yes?" He took the crop and lashed Cloud on the legs a few times as the blond cried silently. "Your skin drives me mad, Cloud. I love the smell of it, the taste of it, the feel of it…" Sephiroth licked him from his thigh to his cock and teased the fleshy head of it with his tongue. Taking him into his mouth, he shoved the hard flesh down his throat and hummed. Cloud squirmed and let out a moan, his hips jerking up. Suddenly, Sephiroth released him from his mouth and shook his head.

"That's all the cock-sucking you get today. It's _my_ birthday, remember?" He tossed the riding crop aside and placed his hands on Cloud's raised legs. Pushing forward, he entered Cloud slowly. The blond moaned in pain at the un-slicked entrance and tensed up. "Shhh," Sephiroth hushed him again, beginning long strokes inside of the cadet. "The General will make you feel better."

He grasped Cloud's cock and began stroking it softly in time with his cock, swiveling his hips and delving deeper into hot, hot heat. So slow, almost painstakingly slow, but this was indeed his birthday. He only turned twenty-five once. He drank in the feeling of tight flesh surrounding his large cock, moaning and sweating despite the slow movements. Moving his hand from Cloud's leg to his nipple, he pinched it hard and watched Cloud's eyes shut tightly as he moaned beneath the strap in his mouth and tried to arch his back.

Regardless of the pain from earlier, Cloud could feel his balls tightening and rising quickly as he panted through his nose and tears continuously flowed from his eyes. Combined with the penetration from Sephiroth and the strokes on his cock, he reached orgasm and sent what seemed like an endless stream of cum spurting from his reddened erection. His body shuddered and he finally relaxed against the leather contraption that he had found himself cuffed to earlier. Relief flooded his body whenever Sephiroth pulled out from Cloud's ass and walked next to his face. Ripping the strap from his mouth, Sephiroth held Cloud's face steady as he jerked his cock over the blond's opened lips.

With a grunt, Sephiroth came and Cloud eagerly ate at the semen that flew into his mouth and seemed disappointed when no more was left. Sephiroth uncuffed and untied him, helping him down gently. They shared in a passionate kiss, the silver-haired man moaning at the taste of his cum in the blond's mouth. When they parted, Cloud linked his arms around Sephiroth and leaned his head against his chest. "I love you. I hope you had a good birthday morning," he said. Sephiroth lovingly scratched Cloud's scalp and chuckled.

"Having you tied up for my birthday is a wonderful gift, but having you love me is worth much more."


	4. Chapter 4

"Harder."

The command came from Sephiroth's mouth with a choked cry, his eyes ablaze with heated lust. He shifted in his restraints and swallowed hard, gritting his teeth as he awaited the next blow. A crack rang out and pain shot through his inner thigh like a bullet, making him see stars for a moment.

"Harder!" he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. Cloud raised the paddle once more and brought it back down to Sephiroth's thigh again. Sephiroth's mouth opened widely when the wood connected with his flesh, his cock jerking slightly from the excitement. He licked his dry lips and tasted sweat from his upper lip, the taste making him smile. There was something oddly calming about knowing that his little blond lover had caused him to break a sweat.

The very idea that the great General was allowing someone - especially a cadet - to do this to him was mind-blowing, even to himself. If Genesis or Angeal walked in on this, they would probably die from sheer shock. The Sephiroth _they_ knew would _never_ let anyone dominate him this way. He was used to being the one who wielded the instrument of torture, not the other way around.

He groaned in ecstasy and bit his lip, giving a short nod to Cloud as their eyes met. He was allowing the cadet to rest for a moment, to catch his breath and gather his strength.

It was Cloud's dream come true to be able to be the one to use the paddle. Sure, they had participated in bondage and sadism before, but never like this. Cloud knew that Sephiroth must really trust him to allow him to restrain him to a chair and whip him until welts appeared on his god-like skin.

Cloud was going to cum all over himself if he'd didn't stop paddling his General soon, but Sephiroth kept urging him on with cries and jerks. Gods, the man was close to bleeding and he still wanted more. Cloud's arms were tired and his shoulders were aching from straining and constantly swinging the paddle. He rolled one shoulder then pulled his arm back and brought the paddle back down onto Sephiroth's flesh, this time striking him on his outer leg near the side of his ass.

Sephiroth let out a loud yell and his head slumped forward onto his chest. Cloud stood silently, waiting for movement. When there was none, he dropped the paddle and fell to his knees. "Sephiroth!" he yelled, working quickly to unfasten the man's leather restraints. He undid his General's wrists first, then worked on the ones that were attached to his ankles. Sephiroth drooped forward into Cloud's arms, and Cloud was thankful that he had been in front of him and ready to catch him. He leaned back and grunted under Sephiroth's weight, pulling him onto the floor with him.

"Sephiroth, are you okay?" he said, more quietly this time, since he could now feel the man breathing. He rained soft kisses down Sephiroth's face; it almost broke his heart to think that maybe he might have overdone it with the whipping - though he was certain that Sephiroth could take it, especially the way he kept urging him on. But Sephiroth was passed out cold in his arms. When he finally came back to, he grinned up at Cloud.

"That was the best, Cloud. You were fucking great," Sephiroth said, his eyes still blazing with lust.

"…Was I?" Cloud asked, still unsure of himself… and a little afraid that Sephiroth would be angry at him. Of course he wasn't, though; Sephiroth was _praising_ him! He bashfully smiled at Sephiroth and looked away.

"I should pay you back for that now," Sephiroth purred, reaching his hand up and tracing Cloud's jaw line with a single finger. The simple movement had Cloud arching his back and leaning into the touch. Sephiroth sat up and backed Cloud against the nearby wall. "Do you want to be whipped, too, sweet angel?" he asked, grazing Cloud's exposed neck with his teeth. Cloud groaned and shook his head. "I… I just want to be fucked," he said in a sultry voice, tilting his head down and giving Sephiroth his best pout.

"What are you supposed to say?" Sephiroth challenged, a wicked look on his face.

"General, Sir, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me good and hard."

Sephiroth growled and grabbed Cloud by the arm, pulling him up with him and dragging him to the bed.

"Bend over, little one. Your General has something for you. Cloud, you've been a naughty, naughty boy… making your General pass out that way. Although he liked it very much, you should still be punished for it," he said, pushing Cloud down onto his knees on the bed. Grabbing hold of Cloud's hips, he hummed in delight as he looked down at the small pink opening that he was to soon claim again.

He trailed one long finger down to the tight hole and lightly touched it, sending shivers down Cloud's spine. He bucked backwards and gasped, ready for Sephiroth to enter him. He got his wish when he felt the wide head of Sephiroth's large cock pushing into him instead of the man's finger. He groaned and lifted his ass up as high as he could, taking in more of that hardness and hoping the angle would be just right.

Oh gods, it was.

Sephiroth began to fuck him quickly, slamming into him and pulling almost all the way out before going deep once more. He pulled back his hand and slapped Cloud hard on his ass, leaving behind a red handprint. Cloud hollered out and his knees almost buckled underneath him, but he kept steady and balled his fists up and closed his eyes tightly. Resounding smacks floated through the room as Sephiroth spanked him over and over, grunting and cursing the entire time. Suddenly the noises stopped and Cloud was able to catch his breath, then he was yanked up roughly by his hair. He was thrown over onto his back on the bed, then watched as Sephiroth sat down.

"Get over here and ride me, Cloud," he ordered, his words tumbling out rather breathlessly and his face reddened. Cloud hurried over and was about to straddle the General when he was turned around. With his back turned toward Sephiroth, he lowered himself down onto the straining cock and used his feet as leverage to raise his hips up and down quickly, his hands braced on top of his knees. Sephiroth began to moan loudly and reached a hand around to stroke Cloud's aching cock. He gave it quick, hard jerks and soon had Cloud floating on a wave of ecstasy as he came with a cry and spilled himself over Sephiroth's hand.

When he began to slow down his movements, Sephiroth grabbed onto his hips and helped move him up and down, his cum dripping down the side of Sephiroth's hand and onto his skin. Blunt fingernails dug into Cloud's hips and Sephiroth cried out and jerked forward, his head making contact with Cloud's back. He shuddered and moaned, pumping every last bit of cum into Cloud that was possible. After, he helped Cloud off of his softening cock and grabbed his wrist when Cloud turned to go to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Allow me," Sephiroth said. He lowered his head to Cloud's soft cock and tongued at the slit, then wrapped his mouth around it and sucked eagerly to drain the last bit of semen from it. He trailed his mouth over to Cloud's hip and licked the cum that had settled there from his hand, then sucked at his own fingers to taste every last drop of sweetness that Cloud had offered. When he was finished, he looked up at Cloud and said, "I'm next."

Cloud dutifully went down on his knees and lowered his head. After all, it was his obligation as a cadet to do as his General told him to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will more than likely be the last oneshot chapter of this ongoing collection, and it will now be listed as Complete. It wasn't as "rough" as it could have gotten, but i'll possibly give it another try in the future. I may or may not be writing more chapters in the future, but if I do, it will be a very, very long time from now.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full?"

Cloud looked up sheepishly from between Sephiroth's legs, the silver-haired General's thick cock in his mouth. Had he angered Sephiroth? He couldn't really tell by the tone in the man's voice. Sephiroth, after all, was his master, the controlling figure over what went on between the two of them during their trysts. What Sephiroth wanted, Sephiroth got. Cloud had made the mistake of verbally answering Sephiroth's question, _"You like sucking my cock, don't you, little cadet?"_

He couldn't help but to be verbal about it. Sephiroth's cock was just _that_ damned good - and he wanted the General to know it.

"Don't look at me like that, Strife. Keep sucking," Sephiroth ordered, reaching down and pushing Cloud's head further down onto his aching cock. "Next time, mind your manners." Cloud moaned as the thick member was pushed down his throat. He felt his own flesh beginning to harden even more and couldn't wait until Sephiroth gave him permission to undress. His pants felt like a tourniquet. All he wanted to do was rip them off and let Sephiroth fuck him senseless. Until then, he tried to discreetly grind against Sephiroth's leg to relieve some of the pressure and to give himself a taste of sweet agony.

With an audible pop, he released Sephiroth's cock from his mouth and gently grazed his teeth against the head, sending a shiver through the man. Sephiroth gripped his long, silver hair in one hand while his other hand still played on the top of Cloud's head. He groaned and scooted further onto the edge of the chair he was sitting in.

Cloud gripped Sephiroth's thick shaft and twisted his palm around it slightly, then lowered his mouth once more. He could feel his pants becoming wet with pre-cum as he sucked, and suddenly Sephiroth felt it, too. The General yanked gently yet firmly on Cloud's blond hair and pulled his head up to meet his eyes.

"Are you... _humping_ my leg, cadet?"

Cloud locked eyes with Sephiroth, turned a deep shade of red and slowly nodded. Ashamed, he looked down and swallowed hard. How _dare_ he hump the General's leg! Sephiroth moved his hand down to Cloud's chin, gripping it tightly between his fingers and delving a thumb into his mouth. Cloud licked and nibbled on it gently, trying his best to distract Sephiroth from the matter at hand.

"You want to get fucked, don't you?" Sephiroth chided, his gaze never leaving Cloud's eyes as he smirked. Cloud nodded his response and Sephiroth laughed at him, although not entirely cruelly. "You may take your clothes off now, Cloud. Your master wishes it," he finally said after giving it some consideration.

"T-Thank you, Sir," Cloud answered shyly, hoping the verbal answer would not upset Sephiroth again. This time, Sephiroth paid no mind, though, only watched with lust as Cloud began to undress himself. Once his clothes were stripped of his body, he knelt back down to continue with his ministrations. Sephiroth held him back gently, and smiled.

"That will not be necessary any longer," Sephiroth remarked, pulling Cloud up to straddle his lap. He cupped Cloud's ass with his wide hands and pulled him forward, grinding the blond against his slick cock. He leaned forward and bit into Cloud's neck. Though the action was not drawing blood, it certainly felt that way to Cloud, and he cried out. Oh, how he loved it, though, and made no move to stop his master from doing so.

Sephiroth stood up suddenly, Cloud's legs wrapped tightly around his waist to hold on, and he slammed Cloud against the wall. It knocked the breath out of the cadet, rendering him speechless. He gasped and bared his neck once more, his eyes focused toward the ceiling. Sephiroth bit him again, this time thrusting his cock into Cloud without warning. The pain from the stretching of his unprepared entrance caused Cloud to cry out, but it was soon forgotten as the General began to ram against his sweet spot. Thrust after thrust, Cloud's head banged against the wall. He kept crying out from all of the sensations being thrown at him at once. Then, ending as soon as it had began, Sephiroth pulled out and dropped him to his feet.

"Follow me," Sephiroth murmured, looking darkly at him through half-lidded eyes. He led Cloud to the back room where he kept all of his bondage playthings, eager to have the blond at his mercy once more. He heard Cloud whimper - either out of distress or excitement; he couldn't tell - and smiled to himself. Pulling down a box from the top shelf against the wall, he hummed and smiled directly at Cloud this time. "I'll give you three guesses as to what is in this box," he challenged. He sat it down on top of a table and drummed his fingers while waiting for a reply.

"I don't know. Is it… a toy?" Cloud asked curiously.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Possibly," he said shortly.

"Hmm." Cloud cocked his head this way and that, gingerly touching the box and biting his lip while deep in thought. "I give up," he said.

"So easily?" Sephiroth remarked. He brushed his hair away from his face and bent down slightly to open the box. When he did so, Cloud gasped. Sephiroth merely grinned. "I would very much enjoy seeing you use this, my love," the silver-haired man said. Gently, he brushed his fingers across Cloud's cheek. "We both trust each other, do we not?"

"Yes, but…"

"I won't accept a half-assed answer, Cloud. It's either a straight yes or a no. It's your call."

Cloud looked at the item in the box once more, then nodded. "A definite yes, then," he replied. Sephiroth gathered him into his arms and ran his fingers through spiked blond hair, groaning as Cloud leaned his head slightly down to nibbled on a pert nipple. He clamped his teeth down hard in a show of strength, determination and finality, to prove once more to the General that he could put out just as much as he took. What Sephiroth had given him had sealed the deal. Cloud would be on his knees for the rest of his life, thankful for the opportunity to serve and to please his beautiful master.

Suddenly, Cloud was yanked harshly over to the swing that hung on chains from the ceiling. He remembered the day of Sephiroth's birthday quite well; it had only been a few months ago. Hoisting himself up onto the swing, he gladly allowed himself to be strapped down, his ankles and wrists restrained.

Sephiroth teased him with the end of a riding crop first, dragging it along Cloud's cock and balls, slowly circling his way back around with it and delighting in the various facial expression that the blond wore. Spitting on the handle of the crop, he gave Cloud no warning as he moved it downward and quickly thrust it up his ass. Cloud cried out, his face turning red as he squirmed and panted, the whip moving deeply within him.

"Do you wish for me to move it faster?" Sephiroth asked, licking his lips and stroking himself slowly as he concentrated, watching the black leather move in and out of the lithe cadet.

"Yes, please, Sir!" Cloud begged.

Sephiroth chuckled. "And what if I denied this of you?" he asked.

Cloud groaned and jerked his wrists in the restraints, balling up his fists. "Please, Sir! Please don't deny me!" he shouted hoarsely. Sephiroth moved his hand away from his cock and smacked Cloud hard on the thigh, causing him to whimper.

"If you're a good little pet, you'd keep your mouth shut and stop begging me like a ten-gil whore," Sephiroth said, smacking him again, this time on the balls. Cloud's legs reflexively tried to curl up, but with his ankles held steadfast by the restraints, he could offer himself no help whatsoever.

"My pretty… Did you know, Cloud, that you almost look like a puppet with those restraints on?" Sephiroth remarked, his expression turning thoughtful, as if he were looking at a piece of fine art in a museum. He pulled the riding crop from Cloud's ass and dropped it to the floor, moving forward between his legs and softly caressing his smooth thighs. As his cock barely brushed against Cloud's slightly-gaping hole, he paused and moved a hand up to touch Cloud's face lovingly. In his eyes, Cloud could see love reflected, and not just lust.

"You will forever be my pretty puppet, my little doll…"

Leaving Cloud speechless, Sephiroth slammed into him then, letting himself be clenched by the tight inner walls of heat that he had grown so used to. The chains rattled above them as he fucked Cloud almost soundlessly, mouthing, "Fuck yes. Oh, fuck yes…"

Cloud jerked his hips upward, needing to feel sensation against his weeping cock and getting nothing in return. He tried to beg Sephiroth for help with his eyes, but his gaze was no longer being met. Sephiroth, instead, was looking down at his own cock moving swiftly in and out of Cloud.

"S-Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth jerked out of his reverie and looked up at Cloud, then followed his gaze downward. "Ah, you need my assistance?" he asked, reaching down and stroking Cloud's cock lightly. He whispered only gently touches, not hard gropes, which had Cloud writhing in his restraints even more so than he had already been.

"You are not allowed to come yet, do you understand?" Sephiroth ordered. Cloud whimpered in protest and furrowed his brows, completely frustrated and needing to feel his release. Sephiroth ignored his complaints, though, also further denying him any touches whatsoever as punishment. Cloud could do nothing but lay there and take it, pleasing his master dutifully as he had always been expected to.

Grunting and jerking his hips forward once more, Sephiroth finally came, gasping from his orgasm. He slowly rode it out, letting himself fill Cloud as much as he could. Finally, he moved away from Cloud and helped him out of his restraints. Guiding him back into the front room, Sephiroth sat back down in the chair where they had first began their tryst that afternoon.

"Now," he told Cloud. "I want you to get back down on the floor and fuck me like you were doing earlier. This is the only release you shall get today."

His face red with embarrassment, Cloud almost began to sputter out his protest, but instead he did as he was told. He took a deep breath and leaned against Sephiroth's leg, then stopped.

"I'm not sure if I can do this now. I… kind of lost the mood from earlier," Cloud finally confessed. "I was only doing it because my pants were too tight and you had not allowed me to undress or touch myself at the moment."

Sephiroth gave him a look as if to wordlessly tell him that he did not give a shit. "Cloud, just do it," he ordered.

Cloud lowered his head and closed his eyes. It was too embarrassing to look his lover in the face while doing this. He pressed forward against Sephiroth's leg and began to grind. Working his hips, he slowly but surely found a rhythm that was certain to push him over the edge quickly. He panted quietly and leaned his head against Sephiroth's thigh, wishing he could suck that beautiful cock all over again to help ease his nerves.

He felt soft, long fingers beginning to caress his neck, ghosting over teeth-broken and bruised skin. Opening his eyes, he caught a sideways glance at Sephiroth looking down at him. The cat-like emerald eyes burned into his as he caught sight of Sephiroth's other hand moving down to his cock and stroking it back to slight hardness.

"Suck," Sephiroth demanded, and he didn't have to say it twice. Cloud eagerly took the soft length into his mouth and suckled, one hand wrapped around Sephiroth's leg and the other hand grazing Sephiroth's balls. He began to feverishly buck his hips against Sephiroth's leg, grinding his cock and quickly reaching his release. When Sephiroth grabbed his hair and pulled is roughly, Cloud's mouth slipped from Sephiroth's cock. He let out a cry and came almost immediately. His cock twitched, the cum leaking out and slowly running down Sephiroth's leg as he finally emptied himself. Spent and rather humiliated at being made to dirty his master's leg this way, he dared not look Sephiroth in the eye again.

Sephiroth nudged him. "You are going to clean that up, you know," he said. Cloud blushed again and nodded, still not looking at him. "Hey," Sephiroth whispered, reaching down to cup Cloud's chin in his palm. "You don't have to be ashamed. I liked it."

"You liked it?" Cloud replied with shock in his voice and in his face.

"I thought it was fucking hot," Sephiroth confirmed. He grinned. "However, next time you want to touch yourself while going down on me, just tell me so," he added.

"I thought that was against the rules."

"Not anymore. You hold the key, remember?"

Indeed, Cloud did hold the key now. In the box, a copy of Sephiroth's apartment key was awaiting Cloud's use. No longer would he have to wait on a phone call to please his master. It was just the tourniquet that the cadet needed to feel completely healed.


End file.
